


vibrations

by garbagedad666



Category: Block B
Genre: Concussions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, and a little teensy bit of angst if you squint hard enough, ayyy finished this, brief mentions of vomiting, fluff fluff fluff, the answer is no, this is really pointless and gay, will i ever stop writing lame fics about my two block b biases?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagedad666/pseuds/garbagedad666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyo half-wishes that he'd stop talking, but also wants him to continue, because Jihoon's low voice is calming the disorientation in his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

     Jaehyo is scrolling through his Twitter feed when he hears Jihoon open the apartment door. Back from the studio, he assumes. They’ve been recording new material all day, playing around with lyrics and melodies to try and create something new. Jihoon’s well-dressed, wearing a striped v-neck and a pair of fitted trousers. Jaehyo feels a pang of jealousy--the maknae’s fashion sense is worlds beyond the jeans and t-shirt he threw on this morning-- and he looks up at him with a slightly irritated smile that lacks the brightness that Jihoon’s has.

     “Ahn Jaehyoooo~” he says in that low, singsong voice, eyes crinkling up in the jolly way of his. Jaehyo feels something flutter in his stomach, but he ignores it.

     “What is it? Make it quick, I’m in the middle of something.” That’s a lie. Jaehyo’s been fiddling on his phone all day, replying to fans and posting bored selcas, because Jiho told him that he wasn’t needed in the studio and he really didn’t feel like picking up around the dorm. (Minhyuk’s sweaty gym bag and Taeil’s dirty socks aren’t his problem, anyway.)

     Jihoon’s smile falters a little, and his voice drops to that shy drawl he uses when he wants something but knows he’s not going to get it. “I was wondering...do you think I’m handsome?”

     Jaehyo raises an eyebrow. “Why’re you asking right this minute, Jihoon?”

     His lip curls a little. “I don’t know. Fans tell me I’m handsome onstage, but I wasn’t sure if it was for real, or if they were just saying that to appease me.”

     Oh, Jihoon. Too modest for his own good. Jaehyo wants to snap back at him, wants to grab Jihoon by the shoulders and shake him and tell him _yes_ , he’s fucking handsome, especially when his eyes flash viciously when he growls the raps during all the Bastarz performances that Jaehyo’s watched over and over. But Jaehyo’s room is small, and both of them hardly fit just standing there, so a lot of movement wouldn’t be the best idea.

     Jaehyo huffs and gives a shrug that’s a little too heavy, averting Jihoon’s eyes. “Yeah, you’re pretty handsome, I guess,” he admits, trying to sound casual. But as he glances up, gingerly, he can tell by the look of concern on Jihoon’s face that the maknae isn’t buying it.

     “Are you okay, hyung? You look a little sick, or something. Should I make you some hot tea or something…?”

     Jaehyo panics, shaking his head as Jihoon reaches forward and tries to place a hand on his forehead. “No, n-no, I’m fine, really. It’s just...a little stuffy in here with the both of us--”

     The older of the two feels his head slam against the wall and sees stars as the wheels of his desk chair come to a dead stop. Reflexively, his eyes squeeze shut, and when he cracks them open his breath catches in his throat.

     Jihoon’s face is mere centimeters from his, and Jaehyo can barely detect the cosmetic scent of the face makeup he’s put on, making his cheeks shiny and smooth. The words seep through Jaehyo’s mouth slowly, but haphazardly.

     “You...really are handsome, Jihoon.”

     The other man’s voice is quieter now, not as boisterous as it is usually. “You think so, hyung?”

     “...Yeah. I think so.” Jaehyo nods, biting down on the inside of his cheek. He can feel Jihoon’s breath making the ends of his overgrown bangs flutter, and it’s ticklish and _distracting_ from what Jaehyo _wants_ to do, which is to continue looking at Jihoon up close while he still has the chance.

     But just like that, Jihoon draws away. He looks down at Jaehyo with a sheepish smile--a pained one.

     “Thank you! Sorry for bothering you. And for accidentally slamming you against the wall…”

     Jihoon bites his lip, and Jaehyo knows that he’s trying not to ask him if he needs help.

     “It’s fine, Jihoon,” he says, a little too shortly, before turning his back away. Jihoon takes his cue and exits, head hung low.

 

~

 

     Jaehyo’s not well the morning after that incident. He vomits twice and apologizes profusely to Minhyuk, who holds his hair back the whole time.Jaehyo tries to watch TV with Taeil and Yukwon that afternoon, but feels a pounding in his head when he looks at the screen.

     They call the medic and she confirms it. Jaehyo has a concussion.

     “It’s nothing serious,” she says. “Give it a week or two.”

     When Jiho hears about it, he’s furious at first.

     “What the hell were you _doing_?” he demands, almost grabbing Jaehyo but stopping when he realizes the other man’s condition. Jaehyo’s about to answer, but Jiho cuts him off. “Nevermind, nevermind. We can talk about it later. You need rest. And don’t you _dare_ play any of your fucking computer games. It’ll only make it worse.”

     Jaehyo rolls his eyes, but complies.

 

~

     That night, Jaehyo is wide awake. He can feel the exhaustion extending bone-deep into his body, but his eyes just won’t close. Thanks to the migraine medication Jiho bought for him, his headache is gone, but his mind still feels like it’s trapped in a vice. Unmoving, unwavering. He lies there for what seems like hours.

     He hardly notices the door open sometime around 1 AM. Jaehyo sits up--slowly, of course--and squints to make out who it is.

     Lo and behold, Jihoon is standing there, lanky and awkward, clad in his favorite baggy t-shirt and monkey-print lounge pants. Adorable.

     “Jihoon?” he calls out, frowning a little. “Go back to sleep, you shouldn’t be up this late.”

     “Sorry, hyung. I just thought I’d bring you a glass of water. You know, if you needed it, or something.” Jihoon sets the glass on Jaehyo’s bedside table and perches at the edge of his mattress, looking down at him with visible apprehension.

     “Are you mad at me, hyung? For, you know…”

     “No, Jihoon, of course not,” Jaehyo mumbles, giving the younger man a hesitant pat on the shoulder. “It was an accident. It’s okay.”

     “Okay. I wish I helped more. Minhyuk-hyung and Jiho-hyung have been checking in on you a lot, and I thought you were mad at me, so I didn’t want to bother you,” he babbles, and Jaehyo half-wishes that he’d stop, but also wants him to continue, because his low voice is calming the disorientation in his head.

     “It’s okay, Jihoon,” he repeats.

     Jihoon nods and presses his lips together, before moving one hand slowly forward towards Jaehyo’s face. Jaehyo doesn’t resist, enjoying the coolness of Jihoon’s fingers as they brush up against his cheekbones.

     “You look really tired, hyung.”

      “Mm.”

     “But concussions prevent you from sleeping, right?”

     “Mhm.”

     “So you’re tired but you can’t sleep.”

      “Yep.”

     “You sound a little sleepy now, though.”

     “...You’re helping.”

     At that, Jihoon pauses his gentle movements, smiling a little to himself before the one hand moves to push through Jaehyo’s hair, fingertips lightly brushing against his scalp. Jaehyo practically melts at the feeling, enjoying the familiar sensation of his body growing heavier and the feeling of his mind starting to wander. He’s falling asleep, and it’s never felt this good.

     He barely notices the softness of lips against his forehead before he’s out for the night.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you don't mind i wrote more pointless gay for y'all  
> this (like every other fic i've fucking wrote) is self-indulgent and shitty but please enjoy anyway! ^ ^

~~ 

  
  


     “Wake up,” a voice says. Jaehyo’s eyes blink open groggily, his vision blurred and taking its time to focus on a head of blond hair and a pair of thick lips. Jiho. 

     “...hm?” 

     “You’ve been sleeping more, which means you must be getting better.” Jiho grins at him, wolfish and teasing. “No more excuses. I need you at the studio in half an hour.” 

     Jaehyo nods, even though he’s recalling the event that  _ really _ put him to sleep the night before. Instinctively, he pulls the duvet up a bit farther to cover all but his face, but the damage has already been done.

     Jiho tsks, eyeing Jaehyo up and down before getting up and muttering to himself. Although he’s still sleepy, Jaehyo can hear what he says as he makes his way out of his room. 

     “Makeup noona’s gonna ask about that if it’s still there tomorrow.”

 

     The events of the night before lurk in Jaehyo’s memory as he showers, buttons himself up completely into a collared shirt, eats breakfast, and records at the studio. Yukwon looks at Jaehyo funny when he tags along with him and Minhyuk for lunch, and Taeil has to wrap an arm around Jaehyo’s waist to keep him from accidentally walking into the streets when they return to the dorm (which earns a few laughs from Kyung.) Ironically, Jaehyo’s concussion has already run most of its course, but he seems more out of it today than he was a few days earlier. 

     They receive a scrawled note from Jihoon once they get back at dusk, reading that he’s gone out (conveniently) for drinks with Hyuntae and Minho. Jaehyo heaves a little sigh at the note, reading it a few times over before setting it back down and flopping down on the couch. Every day since he’d gotten the concussion, Jihoon has been there to take care of him. He knows Jihoon has an understandable reason not to, now, but it’s still a subtle sting, like the ongoing prickle of nettles against the nape of his neck and the tips of his fingers. 

    He’s better, but not completely. Instead of watching TV, Jaehyo decides to close his eyes and let his mind wander for a few minutes. Without meaning to, he drifts back to the night before.

 

~ 

 

_      “Hyung?”  _

_      It’s a sense of deja-vu, a feeling that this has already happened. He’s managed to get to a light sleep tonight, but it still feels incomplete and disturbed by every little thing. Immediately, Jaehyo looks up and squints at the light shining through his door, even though it’s late at night and everyone has long since gone to sleep.  _

_      However, this time, Jihoon isn’t in monkey pajamas. In fact, he’s wearing a blazer and high-waisted pants that make his legs look even longer than they are already. During dance rehearsals in the past, he’s been clumsy and awkward, but now he looks confident and put-together. If it wasn’t for his gentle tone of voice, Jaehyo would’ve thought he was some kind of successful businessman or something.  _

_      “Did you go out again tonight?”  _

_      “Yeah. Minho and I went to dinner with a few friends.” Jihoon cuts Jaehyo off before he can ask. “I’m sober.”  _

_      “Wonderful. Do you need something from me or something? I’m trying to sleep,” he mutters, realizing too late that his words sound a bit more sour than they should. _

_      “I thought I’d check on you again.” _

_      Jaehyo sighs. “I’m fine, Jihoon. It’s fine. Everything’s fine.”  _

_     “Okay.” Jihoon pauses, and Jaehyo wonders why he’s not leaving yet. Regardless, he turns over onto his side, pulling the blanket over his head to signify that the conversation is over. _

_      A few silent moments drip by, until Jaehyo can feel a weight pressing down on the bed, causing him to roll over onto his back.  _

_      In his peripheral vision, he can see Jihoon’s gangly silhouette turned towards him. Somehow, Jaehyo knows what’s coming next. He wriggles closer to the younger man, turning over to face him.  _

_      Still silent, Jihoon raises a hand to brush through Jaehyo’s hair, long fingers gently rubbing against his scalp and causing Jaehyo to shiver. His voice shakes a little as he mumbles a halfhearted attempt to push Jihoon away. _

_      “I don’t need you tonight, Jihoon. I’m fine. I can get to sleep on my own.” _

_       Jihoon continues anyway, and Jaehyo knows now that this isn’t about relaxation at all. This is something a bit heavier, something that creates knots in his stomach instead of relieving them. _

_      His free hand is touching Jaehyo’s bare spine now, stroking up and down, feather-light and warm against the skin. Jaehyo lets out a little sigh, and Jihoon’s eyes glance up to him at the sound.  _

_      Slowly, Jaehyo reaches up and places his hand on the back of Jihoon’s head, feeling the freshly-razored black hair that the maknae had redone a few days before. Jaehyo likes how it prickles pleasantly against his palm, and how Jihoon’s eyes droop closed from the nice feeling. He maneuvers himself closer, carefully pulling Jihoon’s head down a bit to meet his own. Jihoon’s breath is once again tickling his skin, and Jaehyo’s patience is starting to run thin. He moves his hand from the back of the younger’s head over to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb and coaxing the maknae’s eyes open. Upon looking into them, Jaehyo notices how innocent Jihoon looks, and realizes that he’s never been this close to Jaehyo before. They’ve fooled around onstage a handful of times, have given each other back-hugs and shoulder squeezes, but that was different. Jaehyo hasn’t felt this, hasn’t experienced something as electric as this in what seems like an eternity. _

_      While he ponders this, he almost doesn’t realize that Jihoon’s lips are pressing against his own, insistent but soft. They move together organically, wrap around each other like vines on branches. Jaehyo’s tongue slides along Jihoon’s upper lip and they both draw in a breath through their noses before Jihoon’s mouth opens for him, warm and inviting. Everything is happening at once--Jaehyo is feeling large hands sliding over his chest, rubbing his shoulders, and the occasional scratch of nails against his flesh that leaves him making soft noises into Jihoon’s mouth that he didn’t think he was capable of producing. _

_      Finally, they pull away for air, and Jihoon’s lips are slightly red from their movement. His face is flushed, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning down and pushing Jaehyo’s head back. Although he seems flustered, his voice is a rumble as deep as thunder, and it sends reverberating lightning shocks that leave Jaehyo’s head spinning.  _

_      Lips press against his neck and he surrenders, feeling the gentle scrape of teeth as Jihoon speaks. _

_      “Your skin is really soft, hyung. I should touch it more.”  _

_      Jaehyo can’t respond, not now. There’s a lump in his throat, but it’s not a hard one--it’s a spongy one, like he’s gulped down cotton balls.  _

_      Jihoon starts moving kisses over the skin, careful and calculating. Jaehyo’s never felt this kind of love before--the love BBC gave them was something almost maternal--but this is something completely new and foreign. Jihoon’s lips are tender and loving and  _ appreciative _ against the gentle curve of his neck, and he’s letting more and more sounds slip from his lips.  _

_      The younger man seems to appreciate them, because then he bites down and Jaehyo flat-out  _ moans _ and it’s enough to make him think that he’s gotten another concussion. _

_      “Jihoon…” He doesn’t know why he’s saying the maknae’s name, but it’s itching at his tongue and that’s reason enough right now.  _

_      He doesn’t stop, continuing to leave little teeth marks and small purple bruises, pretty but deadly obvious. However, hiding them is the last thing on Jaehyo’s mind. In fact, Jaehyo wants to show the marks, to let Jihoon’s work be on display on its original canvas.  _

_      They continue like this late into the night, until Jaehyo’s starts to doze. Jihoon gives his cheek a final kiss before stepping out, but Jaehyo is already asleep. _

_ ~ _

 

     It had been a memorable night, that was for sure. Jaehyo sighs and sits up, walking over to the bathroom and pulling down his shirt to observe the marks that so rudely remind him of the way he’d behaved earlier. Jaehyo doesn’t regret getting them, but he knows it’s going to be a pain in the ass to wait for these things to fade, especially with Jiho knowing their existence. When he focuses on them, he can actually feel the phantom brush of Jihoon’s mouth against him again, and it causes Jaehyo’s hands to ball up into fists. 

     It had been something more, but had that been what Jaehyo wanted? What Jihoon wanted? Had it all been in the heat of the moment, when both of them were lonely and tired? 

_      No, it couldn’t have. _

     In that moment, he isn’t so sure about any of this anymore, and the marks seem to be grinning at him now, teasing him just below the surface of his skin. Jaehyo has the urge to dig his nails in and try to scratch them off.

_      Fucking hell. _ He shakes his head and opens the medicine cabinet for a painkiller, throwing his head back and swallowing it dry. He’s been taking them throughout his concussion, because the headaches he gets are bad enough to scramble any thought Jaehyo tries to process. He closes his eyes, tries to take a breath and ignore the weight the world is pressing on his skull. 

     He doesn’t hear the door open and suddenly hands, large ones, slide their way down Jaehyo’s torso and stop at his chest, fingers interlocking and staying there. He feels a warmth press against his back and something hard touch the top of his head and lets his eyes open again. 

     Looking back at him in the mirror is Jihoon, eyes bright and friendly as his chin rests atop Jaehyo’s head. He’s as alert and sweet-looking as ever, as if none of the events from last night have ever happened.  _ He’s been out for drinks, so maybe that’s why _ , Jaehyo reminds himself.

     “How are you feeling, hyung?” he asks, lips curling up into a smile. Jihoon’s cheeriness is contagious, so Jaehyo can’t help but feel one of his own pull at his lips.

     “Better. I got a good night’s sleep, for once.”

     “I’m glad.” Jihoon pauses, smile faltering just a bit. “Guess you won’t need me anymore, huh?”

      It breaks Jaehyo’s heart to hear such a genuinely  _ nice _ guy like Jihoon say something like that while trying to keep up the semblance of happiness. He knows Jihoon doesn’t deserve that. Drawn to the warmth emanating from the taller man, Jaehyo presses himself back against him, shoulderblades fitting nicely in the grooves beneath Jihoon’s collarbone. 

     “I’ll always need you,” he murmurs, and it’s true. Jaehyo can’t even imagine where he’d be without Jihoon rooting for him every step of the way. He’s been a ball of energy to follow ever since their debut, and Jaehyo’s never realized that fact more.  

     Jihoon sighs, nuzzling his face into Jaehyo’s honey-blond hair. He remembers that he washed it with that new lavender shampoo this morning, and laughs a little when he sees Jihoon trying to register the scent. Jihoon lifts his head and pouts. 

     “What? I was trying to figure out what your shampoo was! You switched it…”

     He pushes back a few giggles, teasing the maknae a little more. “It’s lavender, Jihoon-ah. I thought you knew what that smelled like!”

     Jihoon huffs. “Whatever. You always smell good! Sometimes I can’t tell the difference.”

     Jaehyo feels heat rush to his cheeks, even though Jihoon is probably joking, lifting his hands to rest them on top of where Jihoon’s are holding him in place. They’re silent for a few moments, just enjoying the closeness and trying to make sense of it all. He can feel Jihoon’s heartbeat against his back, and notes how it’s slowing. 

     His thumbs start to trace over the tops of Jihoon’s hand, making shapes and letters. When Jaehyo glances back up into the mirror, he smiles--Jihoon’s eyes are closed, mouth and nose once again lost in Jaehyo’s hair. 

     In this moment, Jihoon looks calm and still, but  _ alive,  _ living and breathing, and Jaehyo almost closes his own eyes for the sole reason that he doesn’t think he deserves to view someone as  _ perfect _ in the moment as Jihoon is. For some reason, this is bringing Jaehyo back to their conversation two weeks ago, where Jihoon had given him the concussion in the first place. For possibly the same reason, the way Jihoon looks right now is making Jaehyo want nothing more than to turn around and kiss him. 

     “ _ I was wondering...do you think I’m handsome?” _

     Now that Jaehyo knows his honest answer, he can’t help but break the silence with a feather-light whisper.

     “You’re handsome, Jihoon-ah…”

     He seems to register what Jaehyo means immediately and licks his lips, eyes widening a little. “Really?”  
“Yeah, really. Would I lie about that kind of stuff? I’m the one who knows the most about looks out of all of us,” Jaehyo huffs, and Jihoon nods in agreement. 

     Suddenly gaining confidence, Jaehyo lets go of Jihoon and turns, maneuvering his arms so that they’re wrapped loosely around the maknae’s neck. 

     “You’re handsome, and I’m handsome. We make a good match.”

     “Mm. That’s true.” Jihoon nods again, fingertips brushing against Jaehyo’s neck as they make their way to his waist. The older man winces at the slight sting from the pressure on the still-fresh bruises left by the other. 

     “Ah, sorry,” Jihoon whispers.

     “For touching them, or for giving them?” Jaehyo teases.

     “Both, I guess.” 

     “Don’t be. I was the one who let you do it, anyway. And besides...they’re growing on me.”

      “Jiho-hyung told me he saw them this morning,” Jihoon rumbles, a look of amusement shining in his eyes. “He told me, ‘that’s the first time I’ve seen Jaehyo-hyung get action in years.’ I didn’t say it was me, though.” 

     “He’ll find out soon enough,” Jaehyo answers. “They all will.”

     “Yeah,” Jihoon muses, and Jaehyo takes the opportunity to move closer and closer until their lips meet again. This time, it’s slow and deliberate and  _ meaningful, _ and Jihoon still tastes like the beer he’d drank with Hyuntae and Minho earlier. 

     They move back and forth a few times, stopping for breath before diving back in again. Finally, Jaehyo pulls away, just enough so that he can still rest his forehead against Jihoon’s.

     “I don’t know about this,” he warns.

     “Neither do I,” Jihoon answers. “But I’ll still love you, whatever happens.”

     It’s all Jaehyo needs to hear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for actually reading the whole thing omfg

**Author's Note:**

> did you folks like this? if you did, let me know! i might add some more jaepyo lovin in another chapter, so let me know if you want that to be a thing!
> 
> at first i had no idea what i was doing with this fic, but somehow it managed to form something pretty rad
> 
> i've always wanted to write about jihoon's voice and how relaxing it can be, so i'm glad i had the chance to this time around!
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
